


Pleasure in Peace

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash, Friends With Benefits, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 07:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11939544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: Nights like this reaffirmed the best things in life





	Pleasure in Peace

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Drabble Tag 8 prompt Criminal Minds - JJ/Prentiss - Wine at http://femslash100.livejournal.com

When JJ arrived at Emily’s place the wine was already poured and waiting.

Settled on the couch they took their first sips. It was a red with a musky, earthy, dark cherry flavour to it.

“This is good, the one Rossi recommended?” JJ said, sitting close to Emily, her legs curled up under her.

“Yeah, I’ll have to tell him it’s great,” Emily took a slow sip, savouring the taste. The glass of wine was in one hand and with the other she was gently stroking the back of JJ’s calf.

They relaxed together, enjoying the wine and easy conversation. They were in no hurry. Their nights together were all about taking pleasure in peace and the beauty of time spent in loving company. JJ was glad to be married to a man who understood the relationship she had with Emily, sometimes she was sure these nights were what kept her sane.

They polished off the wine after a couple of hours and retired to the bedroom, The warmth in their blood was part alcohol-buzz and part arousal. They undressed between long spells of soft kissing. JJ had on nice underwear set but Emily was the true connoisseur of beautiful lingerie.

Naked in bed they made love. For a while it was slow and sensual, their exquisite intimacy was savoured like the fine wine.

As their time went on passion overtook them and they stopped only when they were utterly exhausted.

Nights like this reaffirmed the best things in life.  



End file.
